Creating Heat
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Amie and Draco are in detention with Snape, the dungeon is cold, what can they do to keep each other warm? Rated T to be safe. Draco/OC please read and review


3

I'm not a massive fan of Harry Potter and this is my first fic. It was written for a friend of mine who is in love with Draco. So this is for her.

Disclaimer: Amie is my friend and the rest belong to Warner Bros

**Creating Heat**

The air in the dungeon was so cold that she could see her breath crystallising in front of her. She tugged her robes tighter around her and not for the first time cursed the flimsy material. It did nothing to keep out the chill in the air. Sighing to herself she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It slid open on silent hinges and Professor Snape stepped out. He smiled grimly and motioned her inside.

"Good, you're on time Miss Bell. Mr Malfoy is already here." He said silkily. Amie nodded and stepped into the dark dungeon. As it was with every room in the dark depths of the castle the room was gloomy and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She smiled, as the first thing she noticed was Draco's mop of blonde hair. Snape led her to the two desks at the front of the room and directed her to sit on the desk next to Malfoy. He turned to the two of them and sighed softly.

"It is very rare that I have to discipline members of my own house." He began, he paused for effect, and was pleased to see that both the teenagers averted their eyes and looked anywhere but at him. "You're display in my lesson earlier was completely unnecessary. Mr Potter should be with us shortly, but knowing Potter he probably won't turn up." Amie bit her lip and refrained from speaking in Harry's defence. She was probably the only Slytherin who liked the Potter boy. They had had a few conversations and she found him not to be the arrogant up his own ass snob people made him out to be. Snape had opened his mouth to say something when the door to his dungeon was thrown open and a panting second year almost fell onto the floor.

"Professor Snape!" he panted. "You are needed in the entrance hall!" Snape sighed and gritted his teeth. He looked at the two sitting in front of him and pursed his lips.

"I shall be gone a while." He said. "You two will stay here until your detention is finished." He pointed at a big clock set on a table to one side of the dungeon. "When that clock strikes three you may leave." He leaned forward. "And not a moment before. I shall know if you have!" he raised his eyebrows and with a dismissive wave followed the small boy out of the dungeon, the door shutting behind him with a loud clang. Amie huffed and placed her head on her hands.

"I can't believe this!" she fumed. "A detention of my birthday!" Draco laughed and she glared at him. "It's all your fault!" he laughed again.

"I was _not_ the one who pulled out my wand and turned yours and Potter's potions into a pile of cement." Amie blushed.

"It was supposed to be boiling hot…stuff." She mumbled. Draco smiled and lounged back in his chair.

"You like Potter don't you?" he asked suddenly. Amie blinked in surprise at the abrupt change of subject.

"Well, I don't think he's as bad as people say he is." She said, knowing how lame she sounded. Draco frowned.

"Potter, there are no words that can describe what Potter is. For want of a better word, he is a parasite, he leeches off his fame and uses it as a cloak to hide from the rest of the world and keep him out of trouble!" He stood up and paced angrily. Amie was surprised. Draco had never showed any sign that he could be that imaginative. It was pretty good she thought as she tried to ignore the way a strand of his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and brush it away with her hand.

After a few moments pacing Draco stopped and turned to look at her. She stood up and looked back. He rubbed the back of his head and coughed. Amie realised that he was nervous. She smiled and looked at the clock. Then she sighed.

"God, this is dragging on!" she joked. This only provoked a small smile from him. She shivered again and pulled the robes tighter around her.

"Has Snape never heard of fire?" she said. She closed her eyes and tried to control her chattering teeth. She felt warm arms encircle her shoulders and when she opened her eyes she was looking into Draco's chest. Confused she tried to pull away but his embrace tightened. Instead she looked up into his grey eyes. He smiled and before she could stop him brought his lips down to hers. The contact shocked her and her first instinct would have been to pull away, but as he deepened the kiss she found herself responding. His hands slid from her shoulders and came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands had now found their way to his shoulders and were winding up round his neck. Her fingers found some stray hairs at the nape of his neck and she twirled them round her fingers. He turned them and she allowed him to back her up until she was against the wall. Her hands slid round his neck to the first button of his robes. He broke the kiss so that she could push the material back over his shoulders before pressing his lips against hers. He broke the kiss again and moved them softly down her chin to her neck. She sighed and her fingers faltered on the buttons of his shirt. He expertly made his way up to her ear.

"16 now birthday girl?" he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She nodded; it was all she could manage, as she didn't trust herself enough to speak. She felt Draco smile against her neck.

"Legal, well let's celebrate shall we?" he said softly, nipping at her earlobe. Her breath caught in her throat and she clutched him closer. The dungeon was still cold and she shivered lightly. Draco felt the motion and pressed his body closer to hers. He radiated warmth; his mouth was still leaving gentle kisses on her neck and moving back up to her jaw and lips. His hands had now left her waist and were slowly unbuttoning her top layer. He paused when he reached the last button and fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice softer than she had ever heard it. She grinned seductively.

"I've been ready for a long time!" she replied. And she had, she was more than ready. Draco grinned in return.

"Ok," he said softly.

When Professor Snape returned an hour later with a very dejected Harry Potter in tow he found Draco and Amie both sitting where he had left them. The dungeon was still cold but Snape thought that something didn't seem right. There was an unnatural warmth to the air.

As the door opened Amie and Draco both looked up and saw Snape coming in with Harry just behind him. Draco sneered slightly but stopped when Amie gave him a sharp look. Snape narrowed his eyes at them and looked at the clock. One minute to three it read. They all waited in silence, the only sound was the sound of the clock, ticking down the seconds to freedom.

As the clock struck three Snape turned to Amie and Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Bell, you may go." Amie and Draco grinned at each other before practically sprinting out the door. As the door shut they heard Snape's voice.

"Well Mr Potter, here we are again. And this time there are no lame excuses to keep you from trouble." He sneered. Amie closed the door fully and turned to look at Malfoy. She shivered again.

"There is no central heating in this place!" she growled. He laughed.

"Let's go somewhere warm then." He said, taking his hand in hers. With a smile she followed him as he led her towards the Slytherin common room. But as they walked Amie couldn't help but let her mind linger on what lay in the room behind them, a boy with a past, a boy with hurdles in his path. A boy who was misunderstood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there we are, please rate and review! Thanks for reading!

Pirate-x-Girls


End file.
